May The Best Queen Win
by nevada12
Summary: Emily Thorne, the new and improved Amanda Clarke, reunites with her best friend Nolan Ross. Her father is still in prison because of the framing of the Grayson's but not for long. Nolan and Emily work together against the Grayson's undercover. Jack returns from Haiti with plans for him and Amanda. Conrad gets in the way after learning what they are up to.


As Amanda Thorne stepped through the gate of the juvenile detention home, Nolan stood there waiting with a smile on his face. His smile told her that he was ahead of the Grayson's game. He handed her a secret briefcase, it only unlocked to her fingerprint. Inside was a new identity and all the evidence she needed to start her own game. Amanda Clarke was now known as Emily Thorne. "I have been watching your father, he's doing okay." Nolan assured her. He paid off a guard in the prison to be his inside source and keep David safe. Nolan bided on the old Clarke house and set up Emily being the new owner. Not only did she want the house she used to live in with her father before the separation, but also because the Grayson's were right in her path. "Let's get back; we have an event to attend." Nolan said devilishly.

Emily walks innocently over to Victoria's assistant, "This venue is absolutely beautiful, I love the design." Ashley is flattered and immediately starts talking about the organization. They work into talking about each other and Emily explains she is new to the area and is involved in many charities. Ashley tells her she should meet her boss, Victoria. Emily smirks and tells her she would love to meet her. "Hi I'm Emily, I'm new to the area." Emily says kindly. Victoria smiles "Oh you are the one who just moved into the beach house, I noticed you moving in." Emily asks her about the charities she is involved in, while Nolan swipes her phone. When she sees Nolan slide her phone back into her purse, she says "It was so nice to meet you Victoria, I'm sure I'll see you again soon." Emily and Nolan head back to the beach house to start searching Victoria's phone. Nolan finds many calls to the same number; he traces it back to a man named Richard, who lives downtown. He hacks into the Grayson's bank account and finds a large amount of money to an account of man named Edward. Nolan asks, "Ems do you recognize the name Edward at all?" Emily looks at his picture "He worked at Grayson Global with my father.. Why would they be paying him off?" Nolan says, "He has to know something. I am in the Grayson's party invites, I added us and Edward." "Hopefully he attends." Emily says with a confused look still on her face.

Victoria gets a phone call from the mysterious man, Richard. Nolan quickly taps in and starts listening. Victoria starts tells him she needs to see him and she misses him. Emily listens in and says, "If she goes to see him, follow her." He watches through the window and sees Victoria greet the man by hugging him. They talk and then the man leans in and they began to kiss. Nolan captures a picture of the affair and immediately emails the image to many reporters without a trace coming back to him. The picture of Victoria's affair quickly fills everywhere in the Hamptons. Titles read "The Queen Has Fallen", Victoria's powerful reputation has been ruined.

"Great work with Victoria, I'm sure she's a mess that everyone now knows their family isn't as perfect as everyone thinks." Emily says while fixing Nolan's tie. When arriving at the Grayson Manor, Emily greets Ashley telling her how nice it was to see her again. Victoria walks over and joins them, Emily smiles as she says "Victoria I'm so sorry to see the media.. People are so noisy around here." Victoria gives off a despising look "Oh yes, Richard is just an old friend." Emily catches eye of Edward at the bar and tells them she needs another drink. Emily makes small talk about the company while Edward continues to down bourbon. All he could do was laugh when she said good things about the Grayson's. She brought up David Clarke saying she still couldn't believe the whole situation. "The Grayson's are frauds and liars", Edward slurred with bourbon breath. "How?" Emily asks cluelessly. Nolan notices Frank watching Edward very closely. He walks up to the bar and pats Edward's back "You should probably slow down on the bourbon huh?" Frank says in an aggressive tone. "Maybe he should go home and lay down", Emily suggest. "Ill take him to rest in the pool house", Frank insists. Edward kept quiet with a nervous look on his face. Nolan slipped out and planted a small camera in the pool house. "It was nice meeting you Edward", Emily says quietly as Frank tightly grabbed his arm and took him away. A gold key was laying on the bar stool Edward had just left. Emily looked around, slowly reached out and grabbed the mysterious key. Nolan and Emily head back to the beach house and go online to check the camera in the pool house. They play back the footage and witness the murder of Edward. Frank slit Edwards wrist and staged a suicide not knowing he was being watched.

Nolan makes a copy of the footage and anonymously sends it in to the FBI, while Emily checks Edward's apartment for what he might be holding. She started looking through everything to find any evidence he might have against the Grayson's for the framing of her father. She slipped Edward's laptop into her bad and looked around making sure there wasn't anything else. She quietly leaves the apartment without being seen and brings the laptop to Nolan. The next morning Frank was arrested and charged for the murder of Edward, but when he was being taken out of Grayson Manor, he handed Victoria a file. Inside was evidence of Nolan being the one who sent the image of her and Richard to the media. Victoria goes to Conrad with the evidence. "For some reason Nolan Ross is after us and I think that Emily is involved." Victoria says angrily. Conrad says to Victoria "Ill have my guy get to the bottom of it."

Emily hugs Jack on the boardwalk "How was Haiti?" she asks. Jack hugs her back and says "It was amazing, I wish you could have been there. I missed you so much." Emil smiles "I missed you too, Nolan and I have had our hands full. We might have evidence against the Grayson's but Nolan is still working on hacking into Edward's files." They start walking to Nolan's to see if there is any news. When they arrive they find Conrad with a gun to Nolan's head. "I know what you guys are up to and it's not going to happen. Hand over all the evidence or Mr. Ross won't see another day." Conrad says while holding Nolan in a head lock. "We don't have any evidence yet. What is there to hide Conrad?" Emily asks with a sarcastic tone. "Oh don't play dumb with me", Conrad says while laughing. "Just put the gun down Conrad, we can work something out here", Jack says persuasively. Emily starts walking closer to Conrad and sets a flash drive on the table. "Here's everything we have, let Nolan go", Emily says while remaining eye contact. Conrad plugs the flash drive in and images of Victoria and Richard pop up. "This isn't what I-" Conrad starts but Emily hits him upside the head with a glass décor.

They FBI arrives to investigate the scene and evidence against the Grayson's. They take Conrad away while he is still out of it. Edward stored many files against the Grayson's, including them committing money laundering to terrorists. They find that Edward was secretly building evidence to give to the FBI but never got the chance. The news went live of Victoria being taken into custody. Everything they had done was revealed, David Clarke was announced as an innocent man. David is brought out and Emily runs into his arms with tears running down her face. As they walk out of the police station, the media approaches them asking David many questions. Emily announces to the reporters that her name is actually Amanda Clarke and she knew her father was an innocent man.

*1 month later*

Amanda brings in the newspaper with the Grayson's mugshot across the front page in and sets it down on the table while smiling. "Hey babe are you ready for dinner? My dad and Nolan should be here any minute", Amanda says. Jack walks down the stairs, kisses her on the cheek and helps her set the table. Nolan and David arrive for dinner to celebrate. They talk about Nolan and Amanda's plan to create a business together helping those who are in public trouble or are being accused of something they didn't do, like David was. "I know a office space that would be a great place for the business", David says. "Maybe Nolan and I can look into it tomorrow, I want to get start-" Amanda stops and sees Jack at the corner of her eye. Amanda turns and looks at him on one knee. "Amanda, will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" Emily starts to cry and looks at her father, he smiles and gives her a nod. She smiles and says "Yes", while tears come down her face. He slides the ring on her finger and they hug, while laughing that the day has finally come to be happy. Nolan and David hug them, they make a toast to family and the end of the revenge of the Grayson's.


End file.
